The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when generating and/or updating activity streams. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to predicting a likelihood of whether a particular posting to an activity stream will actually be viewed by a particular person or group of persons.
An activity stream is a set of postings about a particular person, subject, topic, context, etc. For example, a user may establish an activity stream, on her webpage, which presents descriptions of activities, comments/opinions, instructions/requests, etc. related to a particular work project. These descriptions/comments/instructions/etc. are known as “postings”, and may come from any person who is authorized to post on the activity stream (including users who are not the initial creator/host of the activity stream). The quantity of postings to the activity stream from various users may range from one or two in a single day to hundreds or thousands in a single day.